kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Bosses
Bosses are common encounters in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. They are more difficult and often larger than the lesser enemies. Bosses usually have a significant role in the storyline, but others simply serve as challenges with little plot connection in some worlds. Heartless Pureblood File:Sora-Heartless (Phase 1).png|'Sora's Heartless (Phase 1)' File:Sora-Heartless (Phase 2).png|'Sora's Heartless (Phase 2)' File:Sora-Heartless (Phases 3-4).png|'Sora's Heartless (Phase 3 & 4)' File:Sora-Heartless (Phase 5).png|'Sora's Heartless (Phase 5)' File:Anti-Sora.png|'Anti-Sora' File:Darkside.png|'Darkside' File:DarkFollowerRender.png|'Dark Follower' File:Possessor(boss).png|'Possessor' File:ThresholderScan.png|'Thresholder' File:Shadow Stalker.PNG|'Shadow Stalker' File:Dark Thorn.PNG|'Dark Thorn' File:01.18.2011.dr6.jpg|'Unnamed Heartless' Emblem File:Guard Armor.PNG|'Guard Armor' , , , , , File:Opposite Armor.png|'Opposite Armor' , File:Red Armor render.png|'Red Armor' File:PoweredArmor.png|'Powered Armor' File:Trickmaster.PNG |'Trickmaster' , , , , File:Crimson Prankster.png|'Crimson Prankster' File:Stealth Sneak.png|'Stealth Sneak' , File:Sneak Army.png|'Sneak Army' , File:VeilLizard.png|'Veil Lizard' File:Lurk Lizard.png|'Lurk Lizard' File:Pot Centipede.png|'Pot Centipede' , File:Parasite Cage.png|'Parasite Cage' , , , File:Behemoth.png|'Behemoth' , , File:Destroyed Behemoth Render.png|'Destroyed Behemoth' File:Arch Behemoth.png|'Arc Behemoth' File:Phantom.png|'Phantom' , File:Kurt Zisa.jpg|'Kurt Zisa' , File:AnsemSoDWithGuardianKHI.png|'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness appears to have characteristics of both Emblem and Pureblood Heartless, in both his human and world forms. In both forms, he carries the Heartless emblem on his chest, though in human form it could possibly be an article of clothing. Notably, though, the similar outfit worn by Master Xehanort does not possess the emblem. Furthermore, the shadowy symbiote attached to him in both forms possesses the "hollow heart" shared by many other Pureblood Heartless. Though it is uncertain what the situation of this Heartless is, it is possible that this makes him both an Emblem and Pureblood Heartless. , , ( , ) File:World of Chaos.png|'World of Chaos' , File:Illuminator.png|'Illuminator' , File:Prison Keeper.png|'Prison Keeper' , FMII}} File:VolcanicLord.png|'Volcanic Lord' , File:BlizzardLord-khii.png|'Blizzard Lord' , File:StormRider.png|'Storm Rider' , FMII}} File:GrimReaperScan.png|'Grim Reaper' , File:Groundshaker.png|'Groundshaker' , File:Mushroom I.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 1' File:Mushroom II.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 2' File:Mushroom III.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 3' File:Mushroom IV.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 4' File:Mushroom V.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 5' File:Mushroom VI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 6' File:Mushroom VII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 7' File:Mushroom VIII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 8' File:Mushroom IX.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 9' File:Mushroom X.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 10' File:Mushroom XI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 11' File:Mushroom XII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 12' File:Mushroom XIII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 13' File:AntlionRender.png|'Antlion' File:Infernal Engine.png|'Infernal Engine' File:Tentaclaw.png|'Tentaclaw' File:Leechgrave.png|'Leechgrave' File:RuleroftheSky.png|'Ruler of the Sky' Nobodies Organization XIII File:Xemnas Days.png|'Xemnas' , , File:Xigbar Days.png|'Xigbar' , File:Xaldin Days.png|'Xaldin' , File:Vexen Days.png|'Vexen' ( , ), File:Lexaeus Days Artwork.png|'Lexaeus' , ), File:Zexion Days.png|'Zexion' ( ), File:Saïx Days.png|'Saïx' , File:Axel Days 2.png|'Axel' ( , ) , File:Demyx Days Art.png|'Demyx' , File:Luxord Days.png|'Luxord' , File:Marluxia Days.png|'Marluxia' ( , ), File:Larxene Days.png|'Larxene' ( , ), File:Roxas - Oathkeeper and Oblivion.png|'Roxas' Organization XIII's Forms File:Armored Xemnas.png|'Xemnas (Armored Controller)' , File:Xemnas Final Form.png|'Xemnas (Final Form)' , File:Marluxia 2nd Form.jpg|'Marluxia (Second Form)' ( , ) File:Marluxia Angelic.png|'Marluxia (Third Form)' ( File:Xion Armor 1.png|'Xion First Form' File:Xion Armor 2.png|'Xion Second Form' File:Xion Armor 3.png|'Xion Third Form' File:Xion Armor 4.png|'Xion Final Form' Replicas File:Riku Replica.png|'Riku Replica' ( , ) File:Xion Keyblade Days.png|'Xion' Lower Nobodies Image:Twilight Thorn.png|'Twilight Thorn' , File:Xemnas3.jpg|'World of Nothingness' , Special Nobodies File:Vexen_Absent_Silhouette.jpg|'Vexen's Absent Silhouette' File:Lexaeus_Absent_Silhouette.jpg|'Lexaeus's Absent Silhouette' File:Zexion_Absent_Silhouette.jpg|'Zexion's Absent Silhouette' File:Marluxia_Absent_Silhouette.jpg|'Marluxia's Absent Silhouette' File:Larxene Absent Silhouette.jpg|'Larxene's Absent Silhouette' File:Anti-Saïx.PNG|'Anti-Saïx' File:Xemnas - Replica Data.png|'Xemnas's Replica Data' File:Xigbar - Replica Data.png|'Xigbar's Replica Data' File:Xaldin - Replica Data.png|'Xaldin's Replica Data' File:Vexen - Replica Data.png|'Vexen's Replica Data' File:Lexaeus - Replica Data.png|'Lexaeus's Replica Data' File:Zexion - Replica Data.png|'Zexion's Replica Data' File:Saix - Replica Data.png|'Saïx's Replica Data' File:Axel - Replica Data.png|'Axel's Replica Data' File:Demyx - Replica Data.png|'Demyx's Replica Data' File:Luxord - Replica Data.png|'Luxord's Replica Data' File:Marluxia - Replica Data.png|'Marluxia's Replica Data' File:Larxene - Replica Data.png|'Larxene's Replica Data' File:Roxas - Replica Data.png|'Roxas's Replica Data' File:DataRoxas.png|'??? (Roxas)' File:Bug Roxas.png|'Bug Roxas' Unversed File:Wheel_Master.png|'Wheel Master' File:Symphony Master.png|'Symphony Master' File:Cursed Carriage.png|'Cursed Coach' File:Magic_Mirror.png|'Spirit of the Magic Mirror' File:Mad Treant.png|'Mad Treant' File:Trinity Armor.png|'Trinity Armor' File:Metamorphosis.png|'Metamorphosis' File:Mimic Master.png|'Mimic Master' File:Iron Prisoner.png|'Iron Imprisoner I' File:Iron Prisoner II.png|'Iron Imprisoner II' File:Iron Prisoner III.png|'Iron Imprisoner III' File:Iron Prisoner IV.png|'Iron Imprisoner IV' File:Vanitas Sentiment Art.png|'Vanitas Remnant' Disney bosses File:Queen of Hearts KHREC.png|'Queen of Hearts' File:Card Soldiers KHREC.png|'Card Soldiers' File:Cerberus KHII.png|'Cerberus' File:Hercules KHREC.png|'Hercules' File:Hades KHREC.png|'Hades' File:Rock Titan.png|'Rock Titan' File:Ice Titan.jpg|'Ice Titan' File:Hydra.png|'Hydra' File:Sabor.jpg|'Sabor' File:ClaytonKH.jpg|'Clayton' File:Cave Guardian.png|'Cave of Wonders Guardian' File:Jafar KHREC.png|'Jafar' File:Genie KHREC.png|'Genie' File:Jafar (Genie) KHII.png|'Genie Jafar' File:Iago KHREC.png|'Iago' File:Lock shock barrel.jpg|'Lock, Shock, and Barrel' File:OogieBoogie.png|'Oogie Boogie' File:Shark.jpg|'Glut' File:UrsulaKHII.jpg|'Ursula' File:Gigant Ursula.png|'Giant Ursula' File:Flotsam.jpg|'Flotsam' File:Jetsam.jpg|'Jetsam' File:Captain Hook.png|'Captain Hook' File:Peter Pan.png|'Peter Pan' File:Maleficent.png|'Maleficent' File:Dragon BBS.png|'Dragon Maleficent' File:ChernabogRender.png|'Chernabog' File:Shan-Yu.png|'Shan-Yu and Hayabusa' File:Beast.png|'Beast' File:Pete.png|'Pete' File:PeteTR.jpg|'Pete?' File:Captain Barbossa.jpg|'Captain Barbossa' File:ShenBanEd.png|'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' File:Scar.jpg|'Scar' File:Sark.png|'Sark' File:MCP.png|'Master Control Program' File:Lucifer.png|'Lucifer' File:Gantu.png|'Gantu' File:Experiment221.png|'Experiment 221' File:Monstro.png|'Monstro' Original Disney bosses File:CrankTower.jpg|'Crank Tower' File:Hydros BBS.png|'Ice Colossus' File:Jafar's Shadow.png|'Jafar's Shadow' File:Oogies Manor.jpg|'Oogie's Manor' File:Experiment.png|'The Experiment' File:Scar's Ghost.png|'Scar's Ghost' File:HostileProgram.png|'Hostile Program' ''Final Fantasy'' bosses File:Tidus KHREC.png|'Tidus' File:Wakka KHREC.png|'Wakka' File:Selphie KHREC.png|'Selphie' File:KH2Squall.jpg|'Leon' File:Kh2-yuffie.jpg|'Yuffie' File:CloudKH2LowerBoxbetterquality.png|'Cloud' File:Kh2-sephiroth2.jpg|'Sephiroth' File:Seifer0.jpg|'Seifer' File:Vivkh2.jpg|'Vivi' File:KH2-Setzer.jpg|'Setzer' File:TifaCG.jpg|'Tifa' File:Zack BBS Edit.png|'Zack' File:Zack Helmet Render.png|'Zack (Helmet)' File:Dark Zack.png|'Dark Zack' ''Kingdom Hearts'' bosses File:RikuKHCGI.png|'Riku' File:Riku Replica.png|'Riku (Soul Eater)' File:Dark Riku.png|'Riku (Keyblade)' File:RikuHoodedSoulEater.png|'Mysterious Man' File:CloakedRiku.png|'???' File:OblivionRiku.png|'Riku' File:Anti-Riku2.png|'Anti-Riku' File:Riku Replica.png|'Data-Riku' File:Shadow Roxas.png|'Shadow Roxas' File:Terra BBS.png|'Terra' File:Terra-Armor.jpg|'Lingering Will' File:Xehanort.png|'Terra-Xehanort' File:Ven2.png|'Ventus' File:Venitas.png|'Ventus-Vanitas' File:AquaCG2.png|'Aqua' File:Eraqus.png|'Master Eraqus' File:Eraqus in Armor.png|'Armor of the Master' File:Master Xehanort.png|'Master Xehanort' File:NoHeart.png|'No Heart' File:Braig.png|'Braig' File:Vanitas.png|'Vanitas' File:Vanitas and X-Blade.png|'Vanitas (Unmasked)' File:Hayner.jpg|'Hayner' ''Unknown'' File:MysteriousFigure.png|'Unknown' Notes and references Category:Bosses